guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Ha ha You have to archive by moving, not copy-pasting. This gives me a good excuse to ruin your talkpage's trendy cleanness. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No you don't, well nobody else does RandomTime 21:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is preferred, not necessary :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I archive with copy+paste. --Macros 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, fine. Regardless of what happens, that's what you're supposed to do. Or someone needs to change the special:move message. In any case, I was going to fix it, but ''someone'' reverted me before I had the chance. Oh well, I still get to destroy the trendiness with an archiving rant. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Strangely, when you fail to do a proper move, you get a big message saying Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Not when you're blanking a page, no. When you try and do it the right way, but are unable to, that is the only time this message appears. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Archiving iz srs bizness --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it is. Sometimes. Ish. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Use common sense, people. The history has not been purged (unles those of some users who had theri userpages deleted by admins instead of blanked, so there's no archive at all, not even on the wiki). Is there policy that you have to archive your talk? I thought on your user and talk page you pretty much free to do what you please; it's a wiki, after all everyone can go look at the historic versions to see past content. Actually, Shadowphoenix, that's what you should do: replace your archive with a link to Archive (June 5th 2008). Oh, and Entrea, I'm counting on your support for my upcoming GW:RFAQL (Revert first, ask questions later) policy. --mendel 23:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:32, 10 June 2008 (UTC) "GW"-Shadowphoenix why did you make this second account here btw? — Zerpha The Improver 14:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :She didn't make it. It was due to a merging of DB by wikia. Lots of users got their account duplicated with GW-______ --JonTheMon 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :: The GuildWiki's merge with Wikia made them add those lovely letters, I dont minsd it but I might request them being removed --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's too late - they're not accepting any more rename requests, see GuildWiki talk:Wikia Migration. —Dr Ishmael 15:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::: ok. yet another question: what the f[ck? All i did was watching your "I Kissed A Girl"-Youtube video, now i got a likely "botted" new message box on WikiHero, where i never created an account nor even knew of? 0_ô Wikia is really a strange thing... — Zerpha The Improver 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) so I don't stop the bot... Given the stability of Wikia's servers, we can probably go with a low interval - I'm gonna set mine to 5 now. Especially since it's taking me ~20 seconds to just save a page atm... —Dr Ishmael 01:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC)